Paul Ryan
Paul Ryan is a Republican with sexy abs and...huh?...oh...and Wisconsin's 1st congressional district representative...thingy... The man with the plan. A lot of plans. No...really, I mean it... A LOT OF FREAKING PLANS! Plan A The Ryan-Sununu Social Security Plan In 2004-05, to save America, Paul Ryan suggested a common sense plan to stop out of control spending on entitlement programs. Paul Ryan (its a rugged name and we like saying PAUL RYAN...yes...that gave me a conservative erection....not a gay erection. That would be wrong....just a regular man erection for another man...who's accounting lines gets me hot) submitted his plan for review and many are calling him, and many agree that it is the Best thing since white bread..just not our lord and savior, (who hasn't yet risen to heaven), George W. Bush, who took the plan, ran with it.. and lost it somewhere in the Rose Garden. We're still looking for it. OK, so plan A didn't work, but plan B....NOW THAT'S A PLAN! That one will work! Yeah! OK..bu, just so no one else loses a budget plan, I suggest giving the next title some direction. That way no on gets lost and...what? Oh... well, that's a good idea. A roadmap you say? Plan B Roadmap for America's Future Act of 2008. Plan C Roadmap for America's Future Act of 2010. Plan D Roadmap for America's Future Act of 2009 Plan ....oh just f*** off with the letter already! The Path To Prosperity: Restoring America's Promise 2012 I really don't care at this point...no really. WTF? The Path To....'really? Your still gonna go with that one? Who let this guy out of the accounting office? Jeesh. I think we screwed up the numbers in there somewhere. Doesn't matter. All of Ryan's numbers are screwed up, but we don't tell no one, so shhhhhhh. Its our little secret. Then again the ground up RINO horn in your champagne will make you forget all about established Republican values....cometothedarkside. We have tea. They were all zerox copies of the first one with a few pages taken out, rolled up and used to stiffen Ryan's spine. His copy of the constitution isn't firmly in place up his conservative rectum. Not like Donald Rumsfeld, a true Ameran hero and someone we should all think of when we think of Paul Ryan. Or think of any republican you can as long as you don't think of Paul Ryan. Quick...look over here! Shiny! Ehw.....pretty.... Hobbies In his free time Paul Ryan enjoys howling at full moons and chasing cars President Mitt Romney announced that Paul Ryan is now the President of Amercia! We did it! We can all stop this election nonsense and just go home. Any additional information about Paul Ryan seems unnecessary. Who is Paul Ryan? *The Real Paul Ryan *Ok, that was the fake Paul Ryan, meet the Real Real Paul Ryan *He still lives with his parents *Paul Ryan wins Douchebro award. *a great catholic External Tubes *Lonely politician seeking support from constituent, wants them to come to his 4th of July part. Free t-shirts! *Paul Ryan wont surrender until all taxes are dead *Paul Ryan helping the poor to help themselves. Charity starts at home! *The Path to starvation: How to loose that ugly weight *Paul Ryan and his Irish heritage *Famine is a great motivator